


Magic Makes Perfect

by mintchocjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Fluff, Slytherin Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocjun/pseuds/mintchocjun
Summary: Troublemaker, Slytherin Yeonjun, accidentally involved his 'enemy' goody two shoes, Hufflepuff head prefect, Sooyoung, in one of his night adventures causing a ruckus between the two houses.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Forbidden Forest

**Author's Note:**

> For all the delulus4yeonjun out there! Posted this on twitter but I thought I'd post the complete au here :)

Tonight would be the third time Yeonjun snuck out of the common room this week. 

Before he came to Hogwarts, he had heard stories from his father about the forbidden forest. Being the curious person that he was, Yeonjun found himself sneaking out almost every night - if that's even possible. 

"Third time's the charm, right?" Yeonjun whispered under his breath as he pulled out his wand to unlock the back door, _"Alohomora."_

"What do you think you're doing, Choi Yeonjun?" 

"Holy shit!" Yeonjun fell forward upon hearing that familiar voice, opening the door which will lead him to the forbidden forest, "Sooyoung! What are you doing here?" 

Sooyoung narrowed her eyes at Yeonjun as she took careful steps towards him, "I'm on patrol. You, on the other hand, have no excuse to be out here - especially not this part of the castle." 

"Well, that, I can explain."

Before he could explain anything further, strong winds began to blow from out of nowhere, causing the door to shut behind Sooyoung. 

The two exchanged looks of horror as they tried to pry open the door, _"Alohomora!"_

"It won't work, you idiot! Professor said you couldn't use the locking spell once you enter the forest!"

"And why is that so?" Yeonjun asked as they walked farther into the forest. 

"Common sense Choi! Wouldn't it be easy for a dark wizard or witch to enter the castle through the forbidden forest by using the locking spell?" 

Yeonjun stopped walking and stared at the girl beside him in confusion, "So to prevent them from entering, they have a door to lead us into the forbidden forest but not one to get out of it? Which smarty pants came up with this idea?" 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes at the boy who is now standing in front of her, "The door has been there for centuries! Nobody in their right minds would even consider entering the forbidden forest; especially not unaccompanied at night. Look, I know a way to get us back into the castle, but by doing so, we will risk getting ourselves exposed." 

With his nose scrunched up in annoyance, Yeonjun mumbled under his breath. He was annoyed that he got caught by Sooyoung and even more so knowing that he might have gotten the poor girl into trouble too.

Yeonjun might be a troublemaker, but he knows better than to get someone else involved in his mischief; which is why he is always getting into trouble all on his own.

As they ventured deeper into the forbidden forest, an eerie feeling crept through them. Even the trees seemed not to rustle as much. Out of a sudden, the rustling came to complete still, and soon enough silence engulfed the two students. 

Sooyoung grew quieter, as did Yeonjun. She might look like she has everything under control, but deep down, the girl was scared of being eaten alive by whatever it is that lives in the forest. All sorts of thoughts rushed through her brains. 

_What if I get caught? What if someone or something murdered us here and nobody finds out about it?_

Her train of thoughts got disrupted when she felt a tuck on her robes.

"Whatever it is that you have up your sleeves, I think we should put it into action," said Yeonjun in an undertone as he looked around the dark forest.

"We need to find the portkey."

"The what?!"

"The portkey! Don't you know what a portkey is?"

"Of course, I know what a portkey is!" Yeonjun gave an exasperated sigh, "What I meant was, how are we supposed to find it? And we have to do it fast!" 

Yeonjun's eyes widened as he pointed at the black figure behind the trees - the fear seemed to rise behind his eyes. 

Sooyoung quickly turned towards the direction Yeonjun was pointing. The dark figure emerged from behind the trees, revealing its true identity.

"We-werewolf?!?" A cold wave enveloped Yeonjun as the hairs rose on the back of his neck and his mouth ran dry. Yeonjun got ready to run as soon as the werewolf took a step towards them.

Sooyoung, on the other hand, stood rooted to the ground for a couple of seconds, her stomach churning, her eyes closed. She was terrified of the thought of getting herself killed by a werewolf when a pair of cold hands slid into hers. Soon she found herself running away from the beast. 

"YEONJUN THE PORTKEY!" Sooyoung pointed at an old boot hidden right beneath a hollow tree. 

Yeonjun grabbed his wand using his free hand and pointed it at the boot, _"Accio!"_

The boot flew towards them and the two students, with their hands held tightly, grabbed onto the portkey and allowed themselves to be transported back into what they hope would be a quiet place inside the castle.

"Professor Bang, we need to tighten up the security of this castle. God knows what might turn up-" 

_Oof!_

In a matter of seconds, the two landed hard on the cold ground. It took both students a few seconds before they realised that they were in the headmaster's office. 

"Choi Yeonjun? Park Sooyoung? What on earth is going on?"

Yeonjun and Sooyoung exchanged glances as the head of both Slytherin and Hufflepuff houses along with their headmaster looked down at them.

"S-sir, we can explain!" Yeonjun exclaimed as he got up from the cold ground, "I-"

All of a sudden, Yeonjun felt giddy. He could feel the bile coming up his throat. Yeonjun ran towards the nearest empty thing he could find and in this case a vase, and vomited into it. 

Upon seeing Yeonjun's current state, Sooyoung couldn't hold back the feeling of nausea any longer and vomited into the portkey. 

It didn't take the professors long to figure out that the two had been in the forbidden forest. Their headmaster, Professor Bang exchanged looks with both Heads of Hufflepuff and Slytherin and all three reached a silent consensus, "Detention! For both of you." 

\---

Yeonjun groaned as he rested his head on the table. Sooyoung, on the other hand, chose to suck on sugar quills. The aftereffect of travelling by portkey - nausea, giddiness, and whatever it is that the two were feeling right now, was an unpleasant one. 

"Alright, kids!" In came their gamekeeper, Lee Hyun, who was tasked to deliver a message from Professor Bang, "Since neither of you is physically capable of doing anything right now, Professor Bang said to let you both off with demerit points instead."

Sooyoung's eyes grew more significant and she looked at Lee Hyun, "No please, I'd rather go through with detention than have my house points deducted!" 

"Sorry about that kid, but it's final. Fifty points from Slytherin and thirty points from Hufflepuff."

Yeonjun kept stealing glances at Sooyoung as the two made their way out of the great hall. It was partly his fault Sooyoung got demerit points, and he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well that night. 

He might be a Slytherin, but he was different from the rest of his housemates. Unlike the majority of them who are purebloods, Yeonjun was a half-blood, and this was one of the reasons why he never felt like he belonged in Slytherin and not one housemate ever made him feel like he was part of them.

\---

Sooyoung stumbled into Hufflepuff's common room. Everyone started crowding around her as they bombarded the poor girl with questions. 

"We heard what happened!"

"How are you feeling?"

"What's it like in the forbidden forest?" 

"Did you travel through portkey?" 

"What did you see in there?"

Sooyoung ignored all questions as she headed to bed. All she wanted right now was some peace. 

Sooyoung laid in bed, recalling the 'eventful' night she had experienced. It was the first of that kind for her and truth be told; she enjoyed it. 

_I wonder if he feels better now._


	2. Of Sugar Quills, Talking Photos and Truth Potion

Weeks had passed since that eventful night, and neither Sooyoung nor Yeonjun had any forms of communication with one another. It was probably because both houses were at war with each other. 

Hufflepuff blamed Yeonjun for dragging Sooyoung into his problems while Slytherin, on the other hand, was surprisingly defending their housemate, Yeonjun. 

In between this battle of nerves, Sooyoung realised that she had been receiving strange gifts from an anonymous person. She would find random sugar quills or even small notes in her robe pockets, on her bed, or even on the floor next to her desk. It didn't take her long to figure out the anonymous person. 

_Choi Yeonjun_. 

There were times when she would go to Hogsmeade with her fellow housemates and Yeonjun would be there with his group of non-Slytherin friends. The boy, however, would act like he hadn't seen her. 

Sooyoung doesn't know why, but her heart grew queasy whenever he acted that way.

\---

It was the self-study period, and Sooyoung had grown tired from the tension in the great hall. The Slytherin house is always looking for ways to distract Hufflepuffs and Hufflepuffs are always on guard as they wait for any surprise attack from Slytherins. 

"You guys...can we please focus on our homework?" Sooyoung sighed as she glanced at her fellow housemates. 

It didn't take long before everyone focused on their homework; including the Slytherin house. Sooyoung had completed hers a while ago, but she chose to remain in the great hall least someone does something stupid. Well, she was more worried about the other house rather than her own for she knew Hufflepuffs weren't the types to cause any troubles. 

"You may leave if you've completed your homework."

Sooyoung nodded at her professor. She gave everyone one last glance to serve as a warning not to do anything stupid before leaving the great hall. 

"Hey." 

Sooyoung recognised that voice. 

_Yeonjun_.

She contemplated on whether to ignore the boy or to greet him back. But Yeonjun, being Yeonjun, was always a step ahead of her. 

"I came to apologise. I didn't mean to drag you into my mess. I swear! I guess we could say that you were in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Truth be told, I haven't had a proper sleep for the past few weeks; the guilt was eating me up. I'm not asking you to accept my apology right now but if it helps; please accept these sugar quills I got from Honeydukes. I saw you sucking on them the other day and thought it was your favourite."

Sooyoung contemplates on whether or not to accept the gift. 

"Accept it already!" 

"Yeah, the poor kid had been standing there for the past thirty minutes, waiting for you to come out!"

Yeonjun shushed the photos on the walls as his face turned beet red. One thing bad about Hogwarts is that the walls can see and hear everything! 

"All these while; the gifts and notes, it was you, wasn't it?" Sooyoung inquires.

"Sur...prise?"

Sooyoung broke into a smile as she carefully accepted the gift from Yeonjun and the same smile grew on Yeonjun's face as she accepted it, "Not really."

"So we're good?" 

"I'll think about it." 

\---

News of Yeonjun gifting Sooyoung sugar quills soon spread like wildfire. Everyone in the castle should've heard about it at least once, and Yeonjun knew who the culprit was or in this case, were. 

"Those talking photos really can't keep a secret!" Yeonjun grumbled. 

Yeonjun was hanging out at the Great Lake with his friends, Beomgyu and Taehyun when they told him about the rumours of him and Hufflepuff's head prefect. 

"Weren't the two of you on bad terms? Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't she the one who is always giving you demerit points or catching you in the stupidest situation anyone could possibly get themselves into?" Asked Hueningkai, a Gryffindor.

Yeonjun scrunched his nose at Hueningkai, a habit he had developed since young. He recalled the countless times Sooyoung caught him in the act, but all were minute compared to the last one. 

"You really like her, don't you?" It was Taehyun's turn to ask, "You wouldn't have risked sneaking into Hufflepuff's common room every now and then if you didn't."

"How'd you know about that?" 

"Soobin and Beomgyu, they're Hufflepuffs remember? I think everyone in that house had figured it out already."

"Right…" Yeonjun replied as a matter of factly. 

_I don't think she likes me that way though…_

\---

"Okay, whoever managed to pick out the happiness potion will receive a _Felix Felicis_ also known as liquid luck from me. Remember, you have to drink whatever concoction you picked."

And that was how Sooyoung ended up drinking a truth potion. 

"I'm so stupid! How can I be so careless? Ugh, I'm hungry, lunch was horrible today! Ooh blueberry muffins sound nice right now." 

Soobin and Beomgyu blinked in confusion. They have never seen this rapid change of moods in Sooyoung before despite being friends for seven years. 

"Oh, look! I have sugar quills. Want one? You guys can share! I'm saving the rest cause Yeonjun got it for me."

"It-it's fine Sooyoung. Keep em'." 

Beomgyu took the sugar quills from Sooyoung and put it back into the pockets of her robe. 

"Guys! Guys! Yeonjun!" 

The two guys stopped walking and saw Yeonjun hanging out at the Great Lake with Hueningkai and Taehyun. 

They both gave exasperated sighs as honey dropped from Sooyoung's eyes; she was clearly checking him out. 

"She's too deep into him, isn't she?" Soobin bends down as he whispers into Beomgyu's ears. 

"Yeah, she is. And can you stop bending down, I'm not that short!" Beomgyu whispers back. 

"Sorry! Old habits die hard," Soobin whispers into Beomgyu's ears once more, still bending down. 

Beomgyu shot daggers with his eyes while Soobin mouthed the word sorry.

"Do you want to go over and say hi?"

"Nah, it's fine Gyu."

Beomgyu nods his head as he leads the pack to their common room. 

"He looks good today. Hehehe!"

The two boys exchanged a look of disgust before dragging the girl far away from the great lake. 

_Out of sight, out of mind._

Well, that's at least what they thought. 

\---

"Hey, is Sooyoung around?" 

"Oh, lover boy!" Yeonjun raised his brows at Soobin before the boy retracted his words, "Yeonjun! Fancy seeing you here. Well, our Sooyoung isn't in good condition right now. You might want to see her later or perhaps another day. Goodbye!"

"W-wait! Soobin! What happened to Sooyoung? Is she alright?" 

"The poor girl got herself into a predicament."

"Pardon?"

"PARK SOOYOUNG I SWEAR TO GOD! TAKE BACK YOUR WORDS! TOTO IS A BEAUTIFUL OWL! HOW DARE YOU UTTER SUCH HORRIBLE WORDS TO MY PET!" 

Yeonjun, who was standing at the Grand Staircase, tiptoed as he took a peek into Hufflepuff's common room where he saw two shadows; most likely to be that of Beomgyu's and Sooyoung's standing face to face, "What's going on in there? Why is she calling Toto ugly? I mean the bird is different from normal owls but isn't that too harsh?"

"Well...like I said, she got herself into a predicament. Sooyoung...well she kind of, or might have, accidentally drank the truth potion in class today and she's been babbling on and on about god knows what. I never knew that girl had it in her, honestly." 

_Truth potion, huh?_ Yeonjun thought to himself. 

"Say, Soobin. Do you think she'll tell me the truth if I were to ask her a serious question right now?" 

"I don't think the potion is wearing off anytime soon, so knock yourself out bro!" 


	3. I Find You Attractive

"Hey, Soo. Want to join me on a night walk?" 

When Yeonjun asked Sooyoung to go on a night walk with him, the girl was beyond ecstatic. She accepted the offer in a heartbeat, and that was how they ended up walking under the moonlight towards the Great Lake. 

"By any chance, do you remember the first time we came to Hogwarts? We alighted from the train and the first person to greet us was Hyun. I remember how small everyone was; us included. You were wearing a yellow cardigan, and the first thought that came to my mind was you were surely a Hufflepuff," Yeonjun trailed off as he recalled the past.

Sooyoung smiled as she recalled her first memories of Hogwarts, including her favourite yellow cardigan.

"You looked cute in them by the way," Yeonjun continued, "I also saw how you've always had two boys beside you from day one."

"Soobin and Beomgyu? Funny story actually. We met for the first time on the train. They were both late and all other cabins were full so they asked if they could sit with me. I agreed and the moment they sat down, Beomgyu shoved an ugly looking owl straight at my face! I didn't tell him that then, but I guess he knows now."

"Must be nice to have them as friends, right?"

Sooyoung nods her head as she smiles fondly at the thought of her friends, "Hueningkai and Taehyun seem nice too. How long have you guys been friends? Not going to lie but I never expected you to befriend them since you know they're both from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively and you; a Slytherin." 

"I get that a lot. I've never really clicked with the rest of the Slytherins. Maybe because I'm a half-blood and they're mostly purebloods. Those two, though; they're different. Accepted me as I am despite me being a troublemaker."

Sooyoung nods in agreement at the last sentence, "That's true though. You're quite a handful. I've lost count on the number of times I caught in you the most stupid situation ever."

The two finally reached the Great Lake without them realising it. Yeonjun sat down at his usual spot and patted at the space beside him, "Sit." 

Sooyoung took the offer and sat beside the boy. 

"So tell me; how is it that every time I get into trouble, you will always be the one catching me?"

"Must be because I was attracted to you," Sooyong blurted out.

Yeonjun was enjoying this side of Sooyoung, and he's hell-bent on making full use of the truth potion that is in her system before it completely wears off, "Oh so you WERE attracted to me. What about now? Am I no longer attractive to you, Sooyoung?"

"OF COURSE, YOU ARE!" exclaimed Sooyoung. 

It took her a good five seconds to realise what she just said, "I mean, you're not THAT attractive but yeah…."

_ Stupid potion! _

Yeonjun pursed his lips as he tried his best not to burst into fits of laughter, "You know that your face is extremely red right now, right?"

"Oh look, it's close to curfew. Let's walk you back to the dungeons!"

Yeonjun has lost his mind at this point. He rolled on the grass, laughing as he clutched onto his belly, "Soo, you want to walk me back to the dungeons?"

"Yeah! I mean the entrance hall is right there!" Sooyoung pointed towards the entrance in a hurry when she realised what she just said. 

_ It's wearing off.  _

Yeonjun chuckled as he smoothly grabbed Sooyoung's hand and walked her back to Hufflepuff's common room, "A lady should not be the one to walk a man back to his common room. A gentleman, on the other hand; should walk the lady back to hers."

\---

It was a quiet walk back to the main castle. Both were well aware of the fact that the potion was wearing off. Yeonjun tightened his grasp when he noticed Sooyoung looking more and more nervous. 

"So, is this the Sooyoung I know? Or are you the truth potion Sooyoung?" 

"Ah, I-" Sooyoung could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks.

_ This is not good. It has completely worn off! Park Sooyoung, you and your stupid mouth!  _

Yeonjun smiled as he watched the silent battle Sooyoung was having with herself. It didn't take them long before they finally reached Hufflepuff's common room, "This is it. Thank you for spending the night with me."

_ "My goodness! They spent the night together!" _

_ "Already? Isn't it too fast young man!"  _

Yeonjun shot daggers at the photos on the wall, "It's not what you guys imagine! Gosh, old people!"

They finally kept quiet, allowing Yeonjun the chance to pop the question he's been dying to ask Sooyoung, without the truth potion, "Soo, what you said back at the lake, was it true? Did you find me attractive?"

Sooyoung fiddled with her robes anxiously as she thought of what to say to the boy standing in front of her, "I- well, yeah. I did." 

"What about now? Do you still feel the same way?" Yeonjun took a small step towards Sooyoung, his eyes not leaving hers at all.

Sooyoung too maintained eye contact with the boy as she reaffirmed her feelings for him, "Yes. I still do. Yes, I like you, like you, Choi Yeonjun." 

"So you like me…like me? As in you like me as a potential partner and not like Soobin or Beomgyu?" Sooyoung gave a shy nod as she avoided Yeonjun's gaze, "So…are we going to make this official?" 

_ "Oh just kiss her already!" _

_ "Can't you see she's all giddy for you?" _

_ "Girl! Go get your man!" _

The two lovebirds couldn't help but laugh at the comments made by the photos on the wall, "I'm a gentleman, and a gentleman shall wait until the lady is ready before I make any moves."

"Can I get a goodnight hug?" whispered Sooyoung.

Yeonjun willingly agreed at her request. He took a deep breath before enveloping Sooyoung in a hug. The hug lasted for a good minute, and Yeonjun ended it with a forehead kiss which came as a surprise for Sooyoung. 

"Goodnight my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END! Thank you for reading this ❤ Hope you guys liked it ☺


End file.
